


White Noise (Chanbaek Smut)

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit galit sa kanya ang boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol. Basta alam niya, yari siya pag-uwi.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	White Noise (Chanbaek Smut)

‘Mahal… Galit ka ba?’ Tanong ni Baekhyun na may unting pag-aalangan kasi baka tuluyan ng maasar si Chanyeol sa kanya.  
Hindi nagsalita ‘to at nag-focus sa pag-drive. 

Halata naman na galit ito, sa pagkunot pa lang ng kilay nito at pagsimangot, alam na ni Baekhyun. 

Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ay kung bakit nagkakaganto nanaman ang tampuhin niyang boyfriend.

Kung gaano kalaki si Chanyeol, ganon din kalaki yung pagka-matampuhin niya. Baekhyun finds it adorable.

Baekhyun reached over the console at kinalabit si Chanyeol ng ilang beses. ‘Bakit ba ‘yon, mahal? Wala naman akong ginagawang masama…’ Baekhyun pouted.  
Chanyeol shrugged him off. ‘Mamaya na.’

Kinuha na lang ni Baekhyun pabalik yung kamay niya at yumuko, hindi naman kasi niya talaga alam kung bakit galit si Chanyeol. Alam niya lang badtrip na ‘to paglabas pa lang sa opisina.

Baekhyun was hoping to have a great time ngayong gabi, madalas kasing busy si Chanyeol sa work dahil Senior Administrator ito ng company. Gusto sana ni Baekhyun na maglambing kaso ayaw naman ng boyfriend niya, tuloy-tuloy lang ‘to sa pag-drive.

Kinuha naman pabalik ni Chanyeol yung kamay niya at hinalikan ng madaming beses yung mga daliri niya, ‘Mamaya ka sakin, mahal.’

Chanyeol’s deep voice sent shivers up his spine. He doesn’t know kung anong dapat niyang i-expect pero he can’t help but feel excited. For some reason, hindi threatening yung tono ni Chanyeol, it’s more suggestive. 

Baekhyun just squirmed on his seat.

\-------

Dumating sila sa bahay, patay lahat ng ilaw sa loob at walang ibang tao. 

Pagpasok nila sa loob, agad na umakyat si Chanyeol papuntang kwarto at parang aso na sinundan siya ni Baekhyun. Pagdating niya sa kwarto, bukas yung main light at nakaupo si Chanyeol sa kama. 

He was taking off his clothes and Baekhyun felt giddy habang sinasara yung pinto. After mahubad yung sapatos and medyas, tinanggal ni Chanyeol yung suit jacket nya pati necktie.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa may likuran ni Chanyeol at yinakap ito, his nose settling sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat nung lalaki.

‘Mahal… Pansinin mo na ko, please?’ Baekhyun murmured and he heard the man sighed. 

Tinanggal nito yung kamay ni Baekhyun around his waist at humarap. Pagkaharap nito, sobrang lapit ng mukha niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun. 

Namula ng sobra yung mukha ni Baekhyun at agad tinago yung sarili niya sa paningin ni Chanyeol. 

‘Kinikilig ako, nakakaasar…’ Sabi ni Baekhyun na parang baby kung kumapit sa matangkad niyang jowa.

‘Huh?’ Naguluhan si Chanyeol kasi supposed to be, galit siya at sinusuyo siya ni Baekhyun. Bakit bigla naman ‘tong kinilig?  
‘Ang pogi mo naman, daya.’ Baekhyun said kaya napatawa na lang si Chanyeol. ‘Pa’nong madaya?’ 

‘Kasi kahit hindi pa tayo bati, u-oo na lang ako kasi ang pogi mo. Pasalamat ka talaga.’ Umirap si Baekhyun. Humiga si Chanyeol at hinatak pababa yung maliit niyang boyfriend. 

‘Kasalanan ko pa ba ‘yon, mahal? Dito ka nga.’ Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang sarili before humiga sa taas ni Chanyeol. 

The man immediately wrapped him in his arms and pressed his nose on Baekhyun's neck. 

'Bango mo, mahal.' Chanyeol said before pressing a short kiss on Baekhyun's neck. 

'Bat ka ba galit kanina?' Tanong ni Baekhyun. 'Andaming lumalapit sayo dun sa office. Sabi ko kasi sayo wag ka ng pumunta dun, pinag-pyestahan ka tuloy.' Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinimas yung tagiliran ni Baekhyun. 

'Gusto lang naman kita makita... Wala namang naglakas loob nung sinabi kong boyfriend kita.' Baekhyun said at pinaling yung ulo niya sa kanan, giving more access to Chanyeol. 

'Okay lang naman sakin basta alam na nila susunod nilang gagawin.' Chanyeol said at hinalikan yung leeg ni Baekhyun paulit-ulit. 

'Which is?' 

'Maghanap ng bagong trabaho.' 

'Napaka mo.' Chanyeol chuckled at umupo si Baekhyun sa may tyan niya. 

Sumunod din si Chanyeol kaya napa-upo si Baekhyun sa lap niya. 'Ganda mo talaga, mal.' Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig ng sobra sa kanya. 

'Kala ko ba admin ka? Bat parang basketball player? Napaka-bolero mo.' Umirap nanaman si Baekhyun at nagulat ng pisain ni Chanyeol yung pwet nya gamit yung napakalaki niyang mga kamay. 

'Only telling the truth, mahal.' Sabi ni Chanyeol at namula nanaman si Baekhyun kaya pinanggigilan ni Chanyeol. Hiniga siya ni Chanyeol at pumatong sa kanya before pressing their lips together. 

Hindi sa pagmamadali pero parang ganon na nga. Ang sarap halikan ni Baekhyun, nakakaadik, ang init ng bibig, malaway. Chanyeol entered Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue and tangina... nasasarapan agad si Baekhyun. 

Sino ba naman kasing hindi kung ganon humalik yung kasama mo, may matching grind pa. 

'Mal...' Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol pulled away. 

'Shh... always so impatient.' Chanyeol muttered before unbuttoning his shirt. 

Nang matanggal na ito, Baekhyun can't help but stare kasi sobrang hot ng abs ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi nagmimiss si Chanyeol sa workout niya kahit busy sa trabaho kaya ganon na lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa matigas niyang 6-pack. 

Chanyeol dove in again at this time, he started on Baekhyun's neck. Napakapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nung dinilaan niya yung leeg ni Baekhyun sabay sipsip dun sa balat. 

Napaisip na lang si Baekhyun kung paano niya itatago lahat ng hickies bukas dahil for sure, pupunuin siya ni Chanyeol neto. 

'Ang bango mo talaga mahal.' Chanyeol said and removed Baekhyun's shirt, his lips immediately traveling down sa chest ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi napagilan ni Baekhyun na mag-moan nung dinilaan ni Chanyeol yung utong niya. He alternated between licks, kisses, nips, at bites- sending Baekhyun into a frenzy. 

Nung nalaman ni Chanyeol na sensitive si Baekhyun sa part na 'to, he made sure to always pay attention to it just to build the intense feeling up. 

'Yung isa naman, baby.' Baekhyun requested and Chanyeol immediately went to the other one, and did the same thing. Baekhyun tried na pigilin yung mga ungol niya pero sobrang galing ni Chanyeol sumipsip ng dede niya kaya hindi na niya kinaya. 

Hindi pa nakatulong yung sarap ng pag-grind nung lalaki sa kanilang clothed members. 

After he was done, lumayo si Chanyeol at pinagmasdan yung gawa niya. Baekhyun looks so fucking disoriented, yung mga labi niya halatang galing lang sa laplapan, yung buo niyang leeg at dibdib ay puno ng hickies tapos nakatayo yung mga utong niya na pulang-pula. 

'Sarap.' Chanyeol proceeded to take off his pants, leaving him only on his boxers na banat na banat sa harap na part. 

'Mhm... Excited ka mahal ah.' Baekhyun said before placing a kiss on the tip, through the underwear. 

Chanyeol let out a sigh, 'Kanina pa mahal, sa kotse pa lang gusto na kitang tirahin.' Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Fuck, napaka bastos ng bibig ni Chanyeol. Sarap pakinggan. 

Baekhyun didn't waste any time at hinatak pababa yung boxers ni Chanyeol, revealing his thick, long and veiny cock na nakatayo at sobrang tigas. 

Sinubo ni Baekhyun kaagad yung tite ni Chanyeol. Habang sinisipsip niya yung ulo, dinidilaan niya din yung butas at yung kamay niya ay hawak yung base. Napaungol si Chanyeol at napapikit sa sarap, basang basa at ang init ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Hanep talaga chumupa. 

'Tanginang bibig yan. Sarap na sarap ka, mahal.' Sabi ni Chanyeol at umungol ulit when Baekhyun pulled away and pumped his dick with both of his hands. 

'Anlaki eh, sarap pa ng pre-cum mo.' Baekhyun said at sinubo ulit yung tite ni Chanyeol, this time, deepthroat. Hindi kinaya ni Chanyeol yung malakas na pag-ungol dahil ramdam niya na yung lalamunan ni Baekhyun at alam niyang nakabakat ito sa leeg niya. 

'Punyeta ka.' Napamura si Chanyeol at hinawakan sa buhok si Baekhyun, keeping him in place while fucking his mouth. 

Napahawak si Baekhyun sa balakang ni Chanyeol as he slacked his mouth, hinayaan niya lang na bayohin ni Chanyeol yung bibig niya. 

'Sarap, mal...' Ungol ni Chanyeol while grinding his hips on Baekhyun's mouth. When he pulled out, tumulo yung laway sa baba ni Baekhyun as well as yung luha sa mata niya. Ang sarap talaga ng tite ni Chanyeol, lalo siyang tinitigasan. 

His mouth wasn't left to hang open, pinasok ni Chanyeol yung mga mahahaba niyang daliri sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun down to the bed, at tinanggal yung natitirang saplot sa katawan ni Baekhyun. 

'Legs up.' Fuck, ang hot ng boses ni Chanyeol. Sobrang dominating. Baekhyun pushed his legs up, napakagat labi as Chanyeol studied his hole. 

Ayan nanaman siya, sobra makatitig. 'C-Chanyeol naman...' 

'Bakit? Bawal ko titigan?' Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. 

'Eh bakit kasi ganyan ka makatitig?' 

'Akin naman to ah.' Chanyeol responded at napalunok si Baekhyun. 

'Oo pero... kahit na-' Napigil yung pagsasalita ni Baekhyun ng duraan ni Chanyeol yung butas niya. 

Chanyeol's finger entered his hole at napapikit si Baekhyun from how thick his finger is. Daliri pa lang yan, nababaliw na si Baekhyun. Pa'no pa kaya pag binabayo na siya? 

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun kasi ang lalim kaagad ng daliri ni Chanyeol, samantalang pag siya, hindi niya maabot-abot yun. Hindi naman nagtagal, pinasok na niya yung pangalawang daliri niya. 

Napahawak kaagad si Baekhyun sa sheets ng kama, kusang bumubukaka yung mga binti niya. Chanyeol made sure na madulas yung pagpasok at paglabas ng mga daliri niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

Parang nababanat ng sobra yung butas ni Baekhyun sa pangatlong daliri ni Chanyeol, sobrang lapad pero hindi pa rin mahihigitan yung laki ng tite niya. ‘Sarap, fuck…’ Ungol ni Baekhyun. 

Lalo namang ginanahan at ginalingan ni Chanyeol, binilisan niya ng sobra yung pag-finger niya at napaiktad nalang si Baekhyun at napakapit sa kanya. 

Masyadong mabilis yung galaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol, at natataman niya din yung prostate ni Baekhyun kaya ganon na lang yung pagsigaw niya at pag-ungol. 

Ansarap pakinggan ni Baekhyun, para siyang nanonood ng porn kapag umungol na, daig pa ang pornstar. 

Parang putang hayok na hayok sa tite.

High-pitched tapos malakas, may kasama pang mga paghinga at whimpers. Nakakataba ng burat. 

Chanyeol pulled out harshly, napapikit si Baekhyun sa sakit pero agad namang bumawi ito. Nag-iwan ulit ng mga hickies si Chanyeol, this time, sa mapuputing hita ni Baekhyun. 

Halatang halata yung mga marka na iniwan niya kasi pulang-pula ito sa maputi at makinis na balat ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman, nakahawak lang sa ulo ni Chanyeol at pinapanood niya itong panggigilan yung mga hita niya. 

Binitawan ni Chanyeol yung mga hita ni Baekhyun at binuksan yung drawer sa pinakababa ng night stand nila. Kinagat ni Baekhyun yung labi niya habang pinapanood si Chanyeol na kunin yung bote ng lube. 

He uncapped the bottle tapos nilagyan yung tite niya sabay stroke nito habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun.

Tangina. 

Parang demonyo ng kalibugan si Chanyeol. 

Tinaas ulit ni Chanyeol yung mga binti ni Baekhyun, almost folding him in half. 

Inalign ni Chanyeol yung ulo ng malusog niyang tite sa butas ni Baekhyun at nang-asar pa. Ipapasok, ilalabas hanggang halos maluha na si Baekhyun kasi gustong gusto niya na makantot. 

‘Chan-‘

Hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun yung dapat niya sabihin kasi pinasok ng mabilis ni Chanyeol yung tite niya sa loob, nakasagad pa.

‘Fuck!’ Yung mga luha ni Baekhyun na hindi dapat tutulo ay natuluyan na, habang si Chanyeol naman ay tumawa sa reaksyon niya. 

‘Tangina mo…’ Mahinang mura ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan yung luha niya, sobrang sakit at sarap ng pakiramdam niya. Para siyang hinahati sa dalawa dahil sobrang laki ni Chanyeol, pero sobrang sarap naman kasi ang lalim kaagad nito.

‘Pwede na ba, mahal?’ Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

He laid his upper body on top of Baekhyun, tapos dinilaan yung tenga ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded at napapikit nung gumalaw na si Chanyeol. 

Sobrang sarap. Tangina. 

Antagal na rin nilang hindi ulit nag-sex kaya namiss nila parehas ito, sisiguraduhin naman ni Chanyeol na walang gabing lilipas na hindi niya to nagagawa.

Humawak si Chanyeol sa bed-post sabay bumayo ng malakas at mabilis. Napagsigaw si Baekhyun sa sarap at napahawak sa sapin ng kama. Ang lusog ng tite ni Chanyeol, sobrang nakakalibog yung pag-galaw niya. 

‘Sarap mo.’ Nanggigil si Chanyeol at sinimulan nanaman abusuhin yung leeg ni Baekhyun habang bumabayo paitaas. 

Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na kumapit sa kanya dahil nadadala siya ng mga thrusts ni Chanyeol pataas sa kama. Nag-groan si Chanyeol at napapikit, ‘Basang basa sa loob puta, ang sikip mo.’ 

Kakaiba yung pakiramdam sa loob ni Baekhyun, mainit, masarap, basa at madulas. Napa-ungol si Chanyeol when Baekhyun clenched down on him.

‘Sarap na sarap ka mahal ah… Fuck- ride me.’ Chanyeol said and pulled out of Baekhyun. Humiga siya at agad-agad namang pumatong si Baekhyun sa kanya.  
Hindi pa siya ready ng bigla na lang upuan ni Baekhyun yung tite niya at nag-ride ng mabilis. 

‘Putangina!’ Napamura si Chanyeol kasi nag-grind si Baekhyun sa lap niya habang umuungol na parang puta. 

Ansarap. 

Mukha siyang anghel na hulog ng langit kasi sobrang ganda niya tignan. Pero para namang anak ng demonyo kung gumalaw, hayok na hayok sa tite. 

Chanyeol grabbed his hips and planted his feet flat on the bed. Tinira niya si Baekhyun paitaas at walang nagawa ito kundi mahulog sa dibdib niya at sumigaw sa sobrang sarap. Saktong sakto yung pag-bayo ni Chanyeol, yung ulo ng tite niya on the spot kung tirahin yung prostate ni Baekhyun. 

‘Fuck! Fuck!’ Ang lakas ng mga sigaw ni Baekhyun, halatang tinitira ng masarap. Si Chanyeol naman, groan ng groan kasi parang hindi lumuluwag yung butas ni Baekhyun, ganon parin kasikip kahit ilang beses niya ilabas pasok yung burat niya. 

‘Tangina- ugh! Ito na..’ Ungol ni Baekhyun na kaagad namang tinaas ni Chanyeol from his chest.

Chanyeol pinched both of nipples na sobrang namula, while fucking up to him ng sobrang bilis at lakas. 

‘Saglit lang, mahal… Malapit na rin ako.’ Baekhyun closed his eyes at pinilit na hindi muna labasan. 

Bumagal ng onti yung thrusts ni Chanyeol at alam ni Baekhyun na lalabasan na rin ito.

Hindi nagtagal, humigpit yung kapit ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya at naramdaman niya yung mainit na tamod ni Chanyeol sa loob niya kaya naman tuluyan na rin siyang nilabasan, untouched. 

Hindi pa man lang nakakapahingi si Baekhyun ng kunin ni Chanyeol yung tamod niya sa tyan neto at hinugot palabas yung tite niya. Bago tumulo yung semilya niya sa loob, pinasok niya yung mga daliri niya. 

Napapikit si Baekhyun at napahawak na lang sa mga braso ni Chanyeol. 

Nung nilabas ni Chanyeol yung mga daliri niya, he made sure na kitang kita ni Baekhyun kung pano niya ito tikman. 

‘Sarap mo talaga.’

Baekhyun sighed in exhaustion at napahiga nalang sa tabi ni Chanyeol, hingal na hingal pa rin.

Hindi pa siya lubusan na nakakapagpahinga pero ayan nanaman si Chanyeol. 

‘Isa pa, mahal…’

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading huhu :< this is my first filipino smut so please bear with me kung hindi siya maganda or nakakatuwa hehe.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @hunniesfw


End file.
